The Commander's Army
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: Sixteen year old Amy Dumas is the commander of a neighborhood Army and Matt and Jeff are the two new recruts. Also some appearances by other Superstars including Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho. Updated
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Okay, first off, I haven't stopped working on my Forever Friends story but I had a big writer's block and sometimes working on my other stories helps. I wrote this a while ago and I thought it was a little to weird to post but I'm curious to know if anyone likes it. I have 2/3rd's of the second chapter done so if enough people like this I'll continue posting. To those of you waiting for the sixth chapter of FF2, it's coming.  
  
  
  
Chapter One New Kids on the Block  
  
"Commander Amy." The young man, around fifteen, saluted the girl who returned it. He wore long black jeans and a white t-shirt, a common dress code for soldiers in the Commander's Army. "Yes Informant?" Amy said royally, demanding respect. She dissevered it; she had worked hard to get here, harder than anyone else who had become commander. Her brother, Scott, was commander before her and thought she would be the obvious choice when he left for college. Others didn't agree, so she had to prove herself until everyone accepted. At one point it got really close between her and the now general, Chris, who was her best friend. His brother, Tommy, was also general before him and Scott's best friend, so the four grew up with each other.  
  
Luckily, Chris and she didn't get competitive. They had reasoned long ago that they would most likely be the new Commander and General. Amy and Chris had spent most of their time hanging around their older brother's who didn't mind their younger siblings almost constant presence. Scott and Tom had decided early on that they would teach them all they knew about being commander and general. Because, who better to precede them then they're own flesh and blood? Amy and Chris also guessed they would have to fight for Commander because there had never been a girl Commander in the fourteen years the Neighborhood Wars had been going on.  
  
"New kids in the neighborhood Commander. Two boys, ages seventeen and fifteen. Matthew and Jeffery Hardy. Lives down on Lakeview, moved here from North Carolina, Ma'am." Sam, The informer, told her. "Really? Send the General in here please." She instructed. "Yes Commander" He said as he saluted one last time then left the room.  
  
The first kids, who made up the Neighborhood Wars, built a large clubhouse that was now the Commander's Army Headquarters. There were four separate rooms and a big main room where they had all the meetings. Every new Commander adds something new to the Headquarters. The second Commander added locks to the front and back doors and all the rooms. The third commander, Scott, added four new secret entrances and exits, one that only the Commander and General knew; so they only used the front door when they had meetings.  
  
Near the end of the second commander's era, the first commander, who now owned his own security company, returned to the neighborhood and was happily surprised when he saw that the Neighborhood Wars were still going on. He donated some security cameras to surround the house and some trees off in the distance with equipment from his company. Just recently, during the end of Scott's time, the second commander, who was a carpenter and also owned his own company returned and built indoor plumbing and made one of the rooms a kitchen.  
  
Scott always told Amy he wanted to come back and donate them all Camouflage Army clothes. Right now, the Dress Code was long black jeans for everyone and different color T-shirts for different ranks. Chris, as the only general wore a red t-shirt. The privates wore blue shirts, the soldier's white. Amy, as Commander, wore all black; even the Commander's Jacket was black. "It's not as nice as all that" she often told Chris, but only Chris. "Black attracts the sun so it's always really hot. The jacket doesn't help either."  
  
The Kingdom was the neighborhood next to theirs and the reason the Neighborhood Wars started, although lately they have been having more trouble with The Beaters, another rival of both the Commanders Army and the Kingdom. But it was different then either the Kingdom or the Commanders Army. The beaters were more like a gang, and Amy was happy to hear the Kingdom was having more trouble with them then she was.  
  
Just like The Commanders Army, the Kingdom just got a new King. His name was Shane McMahon and Amy had been friends with him and his sister before they moved across the footbridge. Luckily he hadn't stayed long enough to be in the CA headquarters so he didn't know any of its secrets. Amy had liked him well enough, but she was surprised when she heard he was King. She remembered thinking he would be a great private if he had stayed but King? Could he really have changed that much? Then again, there were a lot of people who thought she'd make a great private, maybe even General but Commander? She had showed them; maybe Shane would show her.  
  
Before she became Commander, Amy heard that the Kingdom was building a barrier to protect them against surprise attacks. So she decided to save for wood to build a strong fence surrounding the CA Headquarters to make it more like a fort. She also cut the top of the wood to make edges on the fence so it was impossibly to climb. According to her informer, The Palace didn't even compare to CA Headquarters.  
  
Minutes later, General Chris walked in. "You wanted to see me commander?" He asked saluting her. They had a big fight over this, as did their brothers before them. Amy always felt uncomfortable when Chris saluted her but one of the first things Tom taught Chris was to always respect the Commander, no matter how good of friends you are. In the end, Amy complied.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go do a little recruiting with me, General." Amy asked standing up and putting on her Commanders jacket, a really old faded black jacket with the word commander spray painted in red on the back. It was handed down from the first commander on. "Sure, Where?" he asked following her out the fourth secret door, that only the Commander and General knew about. "Only a couple streets away, Lakeview." She replied as the made their way out of the wooded area. Everyone they passed saluted the two until they were back out into the neighborhood.  
  
To get from the woods to the park that was near the beginning of their neighborhood, you had to climb a tree that had fence on either side of it. Amy started climbing first, she reached where the tree spit in the middle so it looked like one truck with to trees on it and she squeezed in between. Instead of just dropping down, she climbed higher and jumped to one branch. Positioning herself so she hung upside down, she dropped to the branch below, catching it with both hands and swig down in her usual fashion, dropping down a good five feet. Chris climbed after her and when he reached the spiting in the tree he dropped down on the other side in his usual fashion as well. He stood upright, balancing each foot on either tree with his back to Amy and back flipped onto the ground. They had practiced this for months before getting it right. Now they we're working on some kind of combination of the two together.  
  
"This looks like it" Amy said spotting the small moving truck in the driveway. "What was your first clue?" Chris asked jokingly. "Watch your tone General Jericho" Amy replied seriously and Chris looked at her. "Just kidding." she said cracking a smile and Chris laughed. "You're getting good at doing that." He said as they knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door swung open and a boy, she guessed it was Matt, stood wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans. Amy's breath caught in her throat as she stared at him. He had long black hair that was put up in a ponytail and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Chris nudged her from behind and she snapped out of her gaze.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Amy and this is Chris. We heard you just moved in." Amy said lamely. "Hi, my name's Matt. Do you want to come in?" he asked in a southern drawl, moving aside to allow them to enter. "Sure" Amy smiled as she stepped past him and into the house, Chris right behind her. Just as Matt closed the door another boy appeared from around the corner. "That's my brother, Jeff." Matt said. "This is Amy and Chris." He told Jeff. "Hi." was Jeff's reply. "We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us." Chris said, speaking for the first time. Matt looked to Jeff for a minute, then back at Chris and Amy. "Sure" Jeff said and the four went outside.  
  
"So where are we going?" Matt asked, moving to walk next to Amy. "We were going to show you our clubhouse, it's really cool." Amy replied. "Why does your jacket say Commander?" Jeff asked. "Oh, well, it's a long story, but we have time. The neighborhood kids all are part of the Commander's Army, kind of like a gang I guess except, we really do act like the army in a lot of ways. Except for the names, we use them differently here. We still have generals and commanders and privates and soldiers but they're in a different order. Commander's the highest. General's the second in command and there's only one, Chris. There are four privates and fifteen soldiers. The age ranges from ten to eighteen, sometimes higher if they still want to. You can become a private when your thirteen, a general when you sixteen and a commander can be any age, although mostly they start out at fourteen. I started last year, when I was fifteen." Amy explained.  
  
"You're the commander? That's really cool." Matt said impressed, smiling at Amy who just smiled back at him. "Who started it?" Jeff asked. "This guy named Zack. He was the first ever Commander." Chris replied surprised with Amy, she usually didn't notice guys like this. He looked back at the two, who were walking just a few steps behind. She wasn't looking at him but she was still smiling slightly. "He got the idea when our neighborhood and the one over the footbridge kept getting into fights." He went on. "They all agreed on one person being the Commander and that everyone had to agree on who it would be." Chris finished. "Zack was a born leader, so one was surprised when he got the title. He immediately appointed a general and four privates then sent them all through training. After a week, they fought the neighborhood and creamed them. Seeing how much we improved since making the Commander's Army, they made their neighborhood the Kingdom." Amy added as they reached the tree that lead to the clubhouse.  
  
Chris went first this time, jumping down in his usual fashion. "Wow, that was cool" Jeff said, Matt nodding in agreement. Chris smiled and bowed to the two as Jeff started climbing next followed by Matt. "Wait'll you see Amy's move." Chris said as she began climbing. As Amy jumped down Matt and Jeff's jaws hit the ground. "Whoa." was all Matt said as Amy smiled proudly. "How long did that take to learn?" Jeff asked. "Months; almost broke my arm few times to. " was Amy reply as they began walking towards the HQ.  
  
They passed a group of kids who were training until they saw Amy and Chris walk up. They stood up straight and saluted her. "As you were." With those three words they went back to what they were doing and the four walked on and into the clubhouse. "This is Amazing." Matt said looking around and Amy explained about how every new commander gave something new every year. Just as she finished Sam, the informer, came running in. He skidded to a halt in front of Amy and Chris, quickly saluting them. "What is it Sam?" Amy asked. "The kingdom just entered the neighborhood Commander, General. His Majesty, The princess and his five best men were last seen waiting around Bakers Street." Sam told her hurriedly, out of breathe. Amy and Chris exchanged confused looks. They hadn't had an attack from the Kingdom in a while, and the Princess, who was the King's younger sister, never went with the King during fights.  
  
"Me and the four privates will go and meet them, half of the solders will stay here and protect the HQ. General, take the other half and surround the area but take great care not to be seen and wait for my signal." Amy instructed and Sam ran off. "Is it safe to go out with just half the men Commander? Couldn't it be a trap?" Chris asked switching back to war mode. Matt and Jeff watched the exchange with growing interest. "His majesty would never bring the Princess with him if he wanted to fight and I can't leave the HQ abandoned." Amy said turning back to Matt and Jeff. "Sorry guys, I guess your tour is going to have to be cut short." She said apologetically then had a thought. "Hey, do you want to come along? Maybe we can interest you guys in joining us." She sized them up. "You have great builds." She added. Matt and Jeff looked at each other then nodded. "We'd like that a lot." Matt replied and Amy smiled happily as the four privates walked in, saluting both Amy and Chris.  
  
"At ease privates. We have a situation on Backers Street, Their Majesties are paying us a surprise visit and I thought we'd go and greet them. This is Matt and Jeff, new recruits that will be joining us. Any questions?" Amy asked superioritivly. "New recruits Commander?" Private Mike asked looking at the new boys. "That's what I said Private" Amy said, emphasizing the word 'Private'. He knew that look and he shut his mouth. "Then prepare to move out, now." Amy said. "General Chris, lead them out, we'll catch up." Amy instructed. Chris nodded, and joined the four privates in saluting her before walking out.  
  
"Just some things before we go out there." Amy said as she put her jacket back on. "You want us to salute you?" Jeff asked smiling. "No, god I hate when they do that but I wouldn't dare change it. Scott, my brother, says that's how you lose your soldiers respect." Amy said as they made their way to catch up with the privates. "I just wanted to know if you're serious in wanting to join us. You'll have to train with everyone else and we get into fights with the Kingdom and Beaters a lot. Never in school though, that's like a mutual ground." Amy explained hurriedly. She wanted them to join so much but she had to let they know what they were getting into. Matt and Jeff exchanged looks again, longer this time. Amy noticed they did that a lot and remembered her own brother, who did the same thing with her. "Were sure we want to join. But," Matt paused looking Amy in the eye. "You can still be our friend right? Like we'd still be aloud to hang out?" he asked. "Oh," Amy stammered, she was expecting a couple things but not that question. "Of course." She answered smiling, as she spotted the four boys.  
  
"They're the next street down, Commander. General Chris has surrounded the area and is awaiting your orders." Private Mike said. "Let's go, Matt, Jeff you walk on either side of me, privates, behind us. Let's make it look good." Amy said then led the way. She was impressed to see Jeff and Matt copying the movements of the four privates, walking straight and slightly marching like. 'Maybe they'll catch on fast. They sure do have the build of Privates, especially Matt. I wonder if he works out?' She thought smiling slightly until she saw her enemy's, the kingdom leaning against a fence. 'Got to focus' she told herself.  
  
"Your Majesties" Amy half bowed. "To what do we owe this honor?" she asked. It was customary that the Commander and King should be pleasant to each other as long as one was not starting a fight. Amy never understood this rule but, again, she followed it without complaint. "Commander Amy" The king also half bowed, taking her hand and kissing it. "So good to see you. This is most defiantly a history-making day. I was wondering if I might request a meeting?" The king asked. "I should think you demanded it" Amy replied gesturing to their surroundings. King Shane laughed. "Well, I had to get your attention. No, I was thinking somewhere a little more private." He suggested and Amy was wondering what the King had up his sleeve. Did he really expect her to lead him right into their HQ? "No tricks Commander Amy, I promise. I will go alone if you like." King Shane said and Amy noticed the shock on his companion's faces.  
  
"May I have a few minutes alone with my men, your Majesty?" Amy asked. "Of course Commander, take your time." was the Kings reply. Amy, followed by her six friends walked about thirty feet away when Sam came running out of seemingly no where "Where is his army Sam?" Amy asked. "At home Commander, the King was most demanding that only his group go. I heard him say he didn't want you to think he was attacking." Sam replied.  
  
Amy always knew Sam would be her informer, and told him often before she was Commander. But, recently she had been so caught up in the Wars that she knew she wasn't appreciating him enough, he was the best Informer there had ever been. "Very good Sam. Please inform General Chris that their Majesties will be accompanying us to the Headquarters. Also, send a solider ahead to tell them we're coming. Then, Monday at three, come by my office; we need to talk about how much of an asset you are you the Commander's army." Amy instructed, clapping a hand down on his shoulder. "Yes Commander, right away." Sam said and was beaming as he saluted her, which she returned before he ran off. Amy had won a metal at last years School Olympics in swimming; she made a mental note to carve 'Sam Donaldson, First Class Informant of The Commanders Army' on it. She couldn't wait to see his face.  
  
Amy and her men walked back to the King, who was beginning to look nervous. "Your majesty, I would like to accept your offer for a meeting. Please, my offices are right this way." Amy said, looking superior again. The King and Princess followed, walking next to Amy so Matt and Jeff had to fall back and walk with the privates and Kings man. Matt caught Amy's eye as she half turned back to him. She shrugged slightly, smiling apologetically. He smiled back, assuring he didn't mind.  
  
The walk to the HQs was uneventfully; neither Commander nor King knew what to say to each other. Amy kept shooting Matt looks; a roll of an eye, a smile, a worried look when she was thinking if this was such a good idea and Matt's stomach jump every time. He felt dumb when all he could do is smile back at her, but she didn't seem to mind. Finally, they had reached the tree. It took awhile for all to get through and when Matt followed Jeff and noticed the look in his eye when he saw the branch Amy had swung off of earlier, he nudged him slightly ahead with a 'Not now' look. Jeff frowned, then nodded, hopping down on the ground.  
  
Every soldier stared as the group passed. Some with confusion in their eye's, some with hate at seeing the King; but most looked excited. Chris had gotten there before the group and met Amy in the main room. He first saluted Amy, who returned it; then he turn and half bowed to the King and Princess. He actually brought Princess Stephanie's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, like the King had done to Amy, with a slight smile on his face. Princess Steph blushed slightly as the King glared at Chris. Amy caught Chris's eye then looked pointedly at the King. He immediately dropped her hand then took a step back, looking to the floor.  
  
"Your Majesty's, in here please." Amy said quickly as she led the way to her office, which clearly couldn't fit the whole group. Amy stopped right in front of the door then turned back to the King. "I'm afraid, your highness, that my room couldn't possibly fight all of us." She said. "It's a trap your highness, she just wants to get you in there alone." A Kings soldier said angrily. "No, no, I was going to suggest we have the same amount of people, just a little less so we can talk comfortably. Say, three people each?" Amy suggested. "That sounds fine, Commander Amy." King Shane said, glaring at the outspoken soldier who looked anxiously around.  
  
"General," Amy called Chris forward then paused. She knew she would get questioned later but she didn't care; she'd rather not have Mike and Dan there if it were possible. The two were known for their hatred of the kingdom and she could jeopardize the meeting. "Matt, Jeff" she called. Her group all gave her shocked looked, especially Matt and Jeff but they recovered quickly and walked forward. "Stephanie, Test, Albert." Shane called after her and the group walked into Amy office. "Private Mike, take the Kings men into the kitchen and offer them something to eat please." Amy said and shot him a look that said 'be nice' before closing the door. In her office there was a long table that she used almost daily when she had meeting with just her Privates and General and she noticed that two more chairs were added. Amy took the seat at the head of the table and Shane took the chair opposite her at the other end of the table. Shane and Chris waited for Amy and Stephanie to take their seats first then joined them. Chris, Test and Steph sat on the right side of the table and Jeff, Matt and Albert said on the left.  
  
"So, your highness, to what do I owe this honor? The last time we had a King at the headquarters, was a good ten years ago, wasn't it?" Amy asked and King Shane smiled again. "Yes, Commander, it has been awhile. I really don't know how to ask this. Let me start by telling you my dilemma. The Beaters have been growing increasingly stronger by the week, Commander. So far we've been able to keep them out of our neighborhood, but ever day it gets a little harder. This has been going on for about two months and my men are wiped out. They don't do it like us Amy," Shane said grimly, dropping the formalities. "They don't have rules. They use weapons; anything they can get their hands on and they are hurting us. They sent my best friend Alex to the hospital last week, that was the last straw for me." He said and Amy was a little shocked. She heard they had been bad but, weapons? Sending people to the hospital? 'Well' she thought back to the times she had to fight them. 'Is it really all that unbelievable?'  
  
She noticed Shane still didn't continue and knew he was waiting for a reply. "Well," Amy started. "I am sorry that they've gotten so violent but what does this have to do with me? The Beaters haven't attacked us in weeks." Amy said. "Yes, they've been working on us, they want to take over us, then your Army. They want to control everything. I believe they can do it, Commander." was Shane's reply. "Bullshit, no one can control the everything." Chris spoke up. "Especially not the beaters, they've never beaten us." he added. "They could if they had the Kingdom, General." Amy said and Chris hesitated then nodded. "What do you propose Highness?" Amy asked, turning back to Shane. Shane took a big breath, let it out slowly, and then said, "A truce, even if it's temporary. If we join forces, there's no way the Beaters will win." Shane said confidently. Amy sat back in her seat, thinking. 'A truce between the Commander's Army and The Kingdom? Never'. The thought was just unheard of.  
  
"You must understand the significance of what you just said, Shane. I have to think about it; discuss it with my men." Amy said finally. "I understand completely. I'm grateful your thinking about it. Take as long as you need. But also, please don't wait until its to late, think about Alex, and don't wait until they have a chance to do it to you like I did." Shane replied glancing at Chris. "I ignored it when they started fights at school. I ignored it when they started using weapons in the fights. They weren't one of us, I couldn't tell them it was against the rules. I waited to long before taking action. Just remember that, Commander." Shane told her, standing up  
  
Amy followed his suite and then everyone was standing. Shane stuck out his hand and Amy blinked, and then shook it. "Good to see you again Amy." Shane whispered so only she could hear. She smiled and nodded back. "I'm afraid I can't follow you out, I've be out so much already and really do need to get back to work." She said apologetically. "No problem at all, Commander." Shane replied. "I'll have some of my men accompany you to the tree." Amy said nodding to a group of soldiers who quickly ran up. "Most appreciate, Commander." Shane half bowed again and Amy returned it.  
  
"Solider, call an emergency meeting, have everyone here in a half hour. If anyone's late, they're out of the Army. Understood?" Amy ordered to a soldier. "Yes Commander, consider it done." He said, saluted, and then ran off. "Matt, Jeff, I'm sorry but you'll have to sit this one out. Go get something to eat in the kitchen, we'll be out in a half hour, you can stay for the meeting." Amy said rushed. "That's fine, see you in a few" Matt replied, then followed Jeff to the kitchen.  
  
"The rest of you, in my office now." Amy added, leading the way. After everyone was seated, Amy began. "This is it, everyone. The big fight we've been waiting for. His Majesty just offered a truce, temporary or otherwise." Amy immediately held up her hand because, as she expected, the table broke out in a mixture of 'what's and 'no way's. "Let me finish" Amy said over the noise and everyone got quite. She explained everything the King had told her and noticed a couple faces got white when she mentioned Alex had been hospitalized. Amy let them think about it for a few minutes, and then stood up.  
  
"We have to make a decision before I go out and talk with the soldiers. Who's for a truce with the Kingdom?" Amy asked. Everyone looked at one another until finally, Chris raised his hand slowly. Two more privates followed. "Against?" Amy asked. Mike and another private, Dan, raised their hands. "It's settled then, you may go, and I'll be out in a few minutes. General." Amy said and the four privates left, leaving just Amy and Chris.  
  
Amy took a piece of paper and a pen out of her desk. "What are you doing?" Chris asked coming to stand next to her. "I'm going to write a contract that the King and I will sign." Amy explained. She thought for few minutes then began writing while Chris read over her shoulder.  
  
Peace Treaty  
  
I, Fourth Commander Amy Dumas of the Commander's Army solemnly swear that my men and I will not provoke, attack or in anyway turn on The Kingdom for however long it takes to defeat the Beaters.  
  
X____________________  
  
Amy Dumas, Fourth Commander of the Commander's Army  
  
  
  
X____________________  
  
Chris Jericho, Fourth General of the Commander's Army (Witness)  
  
  
  
I, Fourth King Shane McMahon of the Kingdom solemnly swear that my men and I will not provoke, attack or in anyway turn on The Commander's Army for however long it takes to defeat the Beaters.  
  
X____________________  
  
Shane McMahon, Fourth King of the Kingdom  
  
  
  
X___________________________  
  
Stephanie McMahon, Second Princess of the Kingdom. (Witness)  
  
  
  
The main room had twenty chairs facing the front of the room where there was a big box they carved to look like a podium, but had no microphone so the speaker had to almost shout. On the left of the podium there were four chairs and on the right, just one. As soon as the group walked onto the platform, the room got silent. The privates took their seats on Amy's left and Chris took his on her right. Amy stepped up to the podium and everyone in the room stood, saluting her. She return it, noticing Matt and Jeff got a seat right up front, and then spoke. "Soldiers of the Commander's Army, I have big news. As you may have seen, we just had a meeting with their Majesties who come to us for help." Amy paused as the room laughed. "There is nothing to laugh about Soldiers." Amy reprimanded and the room fell silent again.  
  
"When the Kingdom comes to the Commanders army for help, well, you can understand how serious things have gotten. The beaters are out of control, they have never been a part of the Neighborhood Wars and they do not follow the rules of it. They are fighting with weapons, fighting at school and putting kids in the hospital. We cannot sit around and wait for them to take over the Kingdom and come for us. We must take action before they become unstoppable. So, the King has made a proposal; even if it is only until we succeed in defeating the Beaters." Amy paused, took a deep breath then said, "He offers a peace treaty between The Commanders Army and the Kingdom." She paused again as the room broke out in conversion. She let them speak for a few minutes the, silenced them with the raise of her hand.  
  
"The privates, the General and I have discussed this situation and agreed on a peace treaty with The Kingdom." A few people called out in protest, but not as many as Amy thought would. "We will take every precaution necessary to insure that they do not betray us; we have written a contract that the King will sign before we agree to join forces with him." Amy explained. "Tomorrow there will be a banquet to welcome the King and his men. Everyone will be on their best behavior and dress nicely; No jeans, no t-shirts, no baseball caps, and no old worn out tennis shoes. Be here at 7:30 tomorrow morning to get ready for the Kings arrival at four. If we fall at cooperating with the Kingdom, we will lose our neighborhood. The clubhouse, the way we fight, our opinion's, all gone." Amy finished, stepping back. All the soldiers stood up and saluted her and the rest of the group, then began filing out deep in conversation, including the four privates until only Amy, Chris, Matt and Jeff were left.  
  
"What a day." Amy said sighing as she flopped down onto a chair. "You can say that again." Chris said, copying her. "So did we scare you two off yet?" Amy asked smiling. "Are you kidding? This is the most awesome thing ever, right Matt?" Jeff replied, looking over at Matt. "Defiantly" Matt agreed, nodding. "That's good. You know, if you work hard enough, you can become privates." Amy said. "Oh yeah, especially now. Mike and Dan never have been really good privates, but we haven't had any real big reason to boot them out." Chris added. "There's no way they'll be able to be nice to the kingdom and we don't need them breaking the contract and risk losing the neighborhood." Amy said. "I just hope that being demoted will teach them a lesson." She added sighing.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. You know how my mom can get." Chris said standing up. "Nice to meet you guys. I'll talk to you tomorrow Amy." He said, walking out. "We'd better get going to, we haven't been home all day, and our aunt might worry." Matt said. "Oh, sure. You guys coming tomorrow?" Amy asked as the trio stood up and began to make their way out of the clubhouse. "Yeah, if we're aloud." Jeff replied. "Of course you are. Your one of us now. We'll have a real initiation the day after tomorrow." Amy said smiling. "You'll have to dress up you know." She added. "Yeah, that's okay. We have dress pants and jackets." Matt replied as they reached the beginning of the park and the split tree. Again, Amy skipped her tricks and just hoped down after Jeff and Matt. "Well, I'm this way," She said gesturing to the opposite way Mat and Jeff were headed. "Oh, okay. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Matt said. "Yeah, see ya." Amy waved before turning and walking home. "Guess it won't be that bad here, huh? This is kinda cool." Jeff said to Matt as they started walking away. Matt turned his head back for a second to glance at Amy. "Defiantly." He said smiling to himself. 


	2. The Peace Treaty

C h a p t e r T w o  
The Peace Treaty  
  
Amy woke early the morning of the Treaty. She stretched silently and sat up in her bed, checking the clock. She wasn't surprised to see it was only six in the morning; she was always an early bird, no matter what time she went to sleep the previous night. Thinking of all the things she needed to do before the King came she jumped out of bed and, grabbing her clothes, took a quick shower.  
  
Once she was dressed and ready, with a change of cloths for later, she headed out into the cool mornings air. She again started to think of what could happen today if she was wrong in her trust of Shane. She shuddered at the possibilities; She didn't know what she would do if she lead the Army right into a trap. Suddenly, the look on Shane's face last night when he was talking about Alex popped into her head. 'No' she thought as she rounded the corner to the park. 'He was telling the truth.' She told herself confidently.  
  
Switching her heavy bag from one shoulder to the other, Amy finally reached the splitting tree. She threw her bag over first then followed, though not in her usual way. The last time she wasn't paying attention while attempting to show off her moves, she slipped on the trunk from the dew and knocked the wind out of herself. She unconsciously rubbed her side at the memory and started on her way again when a voice stopped her from behind. "Amy, wait up" the voice called and she stopped and turned, surprised at what she saw.  
  
"Chris? What are you doing here?" Amy asked her best friend who was dressed similar to her but with a red shirt. "You think you're the only one who's excited?" Chris asked a little breathless. "And anyway, are you deaf? I've been calling you for five minutes" he said as they walked the rest of the way to the Clubhouse together. "Oh sorry, I was out of it." Amy replied as they made their way into the HQ through their secret passage.  
  
"It's going to be a crazy day." Chris remarked as they sat down. "We should make a list of things we need to do so we don't forget anything." Amy replied pulling out a piece of paper and a pen but didn't write. "You okay?" Chris asked worriedly. She looked up to make eye contact with him and sighed. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing Chris." She said, her fears coming back at full force. "You are Ames, don't worry. I would have done the same thing. We don't have a choice, really. If siding with the Kingdom means defeating the Beaters and saving our Army, then we have to do it." Chris assured her. She thought for a moment before nodding. "Your right." She said and he grinned. "Of course" he replied and she laughed then turned her attention back to the list.  
  
Clean up the HQ. Make sure everyone dresses up Make sure everyone is ready by three Restock food and water. Bring out extra chairs from storage Step up extra tables out side for feast  
  
"I guess that's it." Amy said after a few minutes. "Sounds like the soldiers are starting to arrive." Chris said glancing at his watch that read Seven fifteen.  
  
The Commander and General walked out into the main room. Glancing over the few people who had showed up already Amy noticed Matt and Jeff had arrived early, in proper uniform at that, and were talking to some other soldiers. Chris followed her gaze and without a word they made their way towards them. Tim and Nick, the two soldiers that Matt and Jeff were talking to saluted Chris and Amy when they walked up. Matt and Jeff, whose back was turned to the Commander and General, paused for a minute, confused, before turning and saluting as well. "At ease. Matt and Jeff, will you come with me please?" Amy asked and they nodded. "Actually, you two come as well." Amy added as an afterthought to Tim and Nick. Chris took the offered list from Amy and made his way over to the Privates to brief them on what was going to happen.  
  
Once they were inside Amy's room, Amy spook again. "Have a seat." She offered the four boys. "As you know, Privates are supposed to train new Soldiers, but since you are two of my best soldiers, I was wondering if you could show Matt and Jeff the ropes." Amy asked, noticing smiles when she said they were her best soldiers. "Yes commander. No problem." Tim answered happily. "Great. Now, Matt, Jeff, let me see your left hands." Amy instructed and the obeyed. She took out a black pen and made an S with a line going down through it and crossed at the top between their index finger and thumb. "That's to show that you Soldiers-in-training." She explained. "Just listen to Tim and Nick and you'll do great." Amy finished. Tim and Nick saluted; followed a half second later by Matt and Jeff. "Dismissed." She said and they left.  
  
By seven thirty, everyone had arrived and was awaiting their orders. Amy walked onto the platform where Chris and the four privates were already waiting. When she stood up to the podium the room saluted her and she returned it. "We have much to do before the King arrives. General Jericho and I have made a list of things that need to be done and have divided them between everyone. Soldier Division one and two will clean up the HQ. Division three will bring out the extra chairs and tables and seat them up. They will also set the table and be in charge of the food. Privates Mike and Dan will take money out of the treasury and go get the supplies we need. Privates Zack and John will make sure everyone and everything is ready by three. General Chris and myself will go and meet with the King and be back here to help when we can. Any questions?" Amy asked.  
  
Nick, one of the Soldiers training Matt and Jeff, stood up. "Yes soldier?" she asked. "What if it's a trap, Commander? Should you have you a time period to come back by so we know they haven't trapped you?" he asked and the room broke out in conversation. "We have already thought of that, but thank you for the suggestion. Any other questions?" Amy asked again but no one else spoke. "Alright then. Let's get to work." She finished and everyone made their way to their designated chores.  
  
Back in the Commanders room, Amy and Chris were straightening themselves up before heading out. Amy brushed through her shoulder length red hair while Chris put his equally long blonde hair up in a ponytail. "Ready Commander?" asked Chris as he put on a General's hat that he got from an old Halloween costume. Amy just nodded, slipping on her Commander's jacket. "Let's get this over with." She said leading the way out.  
  
When they reached the footbridge that separated the two neighborhoods, the duo paused. "This is it." Amy said looking up at Chris. "Maybe I should go alone." Ay said suddenly. "Commander?" Chris asked surprised. "Well, think about it. If this IS a trap, one of us needs to lead the soldiers." Amy said. "The privates will do it, I'm not letting you go alone." Chris said sternly. Amy nodded again. "I figured you say that." She said and began to cross the short footbridge. With one last look around Chris hurried to catch up.  
  
As soon as they stepped off the bridge Amy and Chris tensed up, looking around them cautiously as the walked through the Kingdom. "Hey Chris?" Amy asked suddenly making him jump slightly. "Yeah?" he asked. "Well, I was just thinking, do we even know where the palace is?" she asked finally making eye contact with him. "We forgot to ask Sam." Chris stated needlessly. "Oh well, I'm sure someone will be out soon. Lets wait in the park." She replied changing course slightly.  
  
When the two reached the park, which was located in the middle of the neighborhood, they sat back to back on a bench so no one would be able to sneak up on them. There was no sign of anyone as far as the two could see. "This is creepy. I feel like we're in a ghost town or something." Amy said breaking the silence. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Where is everyone?" Chris asked and, as if in reply, a boy came running to them. Amy and Chris immediately shot up from their seats and faced the boy. He saluted them breathlessly then fell onto the bench. "The king. sends his apologies. Commander, we had an early.. Attack from the. Beaters." The King's soldier explained as fast as he could. "Are you still fighting?" Chris asked. "Yes, General, sir. I'm the fastest runner in the neighborhood so I was sent. I must be getting back now though, we need every man. His majesty says he will come as soon as they have retreated." The king's soldier saluted the two again and was about to run off before Amy stopped him. "Wait, I'll go with you. Chris, go back and get half the men, make sure to bring Matt and Jeff, we can test them out. Go now, no arguing." Amy said and Chris barley hesitated before running in the opposite direction. "This way, Commander." Amy sighed and tried to keep up with the boy as he led her farther into the Kingdom.  
  
"Soldiers! I need every soldier in the Army in here now!" Chris called as he ran through the field and into the headquarters. When every man was there, including the privates, Chris spoke again. "The Kingdom has come under another attack and Commander Amy requests half the men." Chris paused as he surveyed the room and his eyes fell upon Matt and Jeff who still where in their uniforms, good. "Okay, Everyone still in their uniforms, line up outside. The rest of you, keep getting things set up here. Privates, your in charge. Sam, come with me." Chris ordered and as soon as he spoke everyone was in motion, either to get back to his or her jobs and finish their comrade's chores also, or to line up outside and get ready for battle.  
  
"Sam, lead them out. Nick, Tim, Matt, and Jeff hang back for a second." Chris ordered and they obeyed. "We don't do this often but the Commander wants to see how you guys do in battle. Just follow Nick and Tim's lead and do the best you can. It'll be easier when you start training with everyone else, but for now, is it cool with you guys to just go for it?" Chris asked. "That's fine with me." Matt replied. "Yeah, me to." Jeff added. "Great. Let's get going."  
  
When the group reached the footbridge they formed two lines side by side, Chris leading one and Sam leading the other. Nick and Tim where in the back of the line as they tried to teach Matt and Jeff all the commands so they knew what to do when they heard either the Commander or the General's orders.  
  
The group heard the noise of the battle before they rounded the corner. Chris immediately scanned the vacant lot for the familiar flash of red until he spotted Amy fighting with two of the beaters. Near her was the King, also fighting off two beaters. Chris noticed a kid around fifteen coming up behind him with something in his hands. Squinting, he recognized a wooden bat in his hands. "Shane, look out!" Chris called and saw the King whip his head back in surprise then hurriedly kicked the bat out of the Beaters hand when the two he had been fighting grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Follow me soldiers, Sam take the others over there." Chris barley gestured towards a spot where the Beaters were beginning to overrun the Kings men before he took off to Shane with the rest of the soldiers. They immediately spread out, some helping Amy; other's just found a Beater and began fighting while Matt and Jeff followed Chris to help the King. The Beater with the bat was up again while the two other Beaters held a struggling Shane. Chris went right for the boy with the bat as Matt and Jeff freed the King.  
  
Not five minutes after Chris and the reinforcements came, the Beaters retreated. Breathing heavily, Shane put a hand on both Chris and Amy's shoulder. "Thank you, Commander Amy, General Chris. My men and I are most appreciate of you and your soldiers timely assistance." He said, taking deep breath to try and steady his breathing. "It was our pleasure, Your Majesty. Please, let us escort you to our headquarters; the feast we have prepared in you and your men's honor is just about finished." Amy suggested. "A wonderful idea Commander." Shane replied then turned, made a gesture to his men and they all lined up in four rows of five. Amy also made a gesture to her men who lined up in two straight rows.  
  
Shane, Amy and Chris lead the way to the Commander's Neighborhood as Stephanie, the Princess, met them at the footbridge. "Really, Commander Amy, I am grateful for your help. You didn't have to since we haven't sign the Peace treaty yet." Shane said sincerely as Amy nodded. "True, but if we are going to defeat the Beaters, we might as well start trusting each other now. If we can't, a piece of paper won't help much." was Amy's reply. "To true, Commander." Shane said.  
  
Author: Hey all, wow, it's been awhile. Sorry it takes me so long to update but I've been in a rut lately and haven't felt like writing much. I'm sure you've all been there and I'm going to make an effort to write more. Hope you like this; third chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it. Let me know what you think.  
  
For those of you who read Forever Friends: I haven't given up on it, so I hope you haven't either. I'm stuck on two paths. I have two ideas where I want it to go and I've written the next chapter both ways and am just deciding which is best so I'm hoping to have it up within the month. Thanks so much to all who review, it means A LOT. Love and Light to all, LitaHardyY2J 


End file.
